


魑魅魍魉

by Cindy_Wen_811



Category: PK - Fandom, 山亀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wen_811/pseuds/Cindy_Wen_811





	魑魅魍魉

20.  
我睜開眼睛才意識到自己昨夜竟然睡著了。  
天邊泛著魚肚白，小亀卻沒有在房裡。  
無論如何也沒辦法理解他的那句話，到底是為什麼？  
難道在這裡做下人比較好嗎？  
如果是喜歡的話，為什麼就不能伸出手去抓住呢！明明機會都已經遞到我們的眼前了啊！  
我無法懷疑他的真心，又想不出其他的解釋，只能懊惱地坐在原地，直到睡了過去。

『小亀大概還在表哥的房間裡吧。』  
我站起來，稍微活動了一下身體，只覺得四肢都僵硬了一般不聽使喚。  
樓上沒有任何聲響，走廊上也是一片安靜，看時間，大概管家快要起身了。  
昨夜的事情或許沒辦法瞞得住同住一個屋簷的菊池桑，但畢竟也算是『家事』，我並不想被外人碰個正著。  
路過樓梯的時候，我猶豫著是否要上去，然而，菊池慣常的晨間問候，讓我心虛不已地立即閃進了自己的屋內。  
屋內的暖爐開了一整夜，溫度比小亀房間高多了。  
我仰面躺在地上，盯著天花板發呆。

『表哥這裡不能再住下去了吧。』  
我此時才有了這樣的自覺，小亀的坦白打亂了我的陣腳，雖然慶幸他沒有再委身于表哥，卻也對即將脫離表哥的生活感到擔憂。  
雖說那間獨立屋是表哥給了錢的，但這錢是要還的；即便學費的事情可以考獎學金解決，但生活上的開支還是得另外籌措。  
我打算去商行跑一跑，看看有無翻譯的工作，又或者有哪位家境優渥的學子需要家庭教師也是一個不錯的出路。  
在這一個個的假設裡，我開始有了些許自信，只要表哥能對房租稍微寬限些日期，大概還是可以獨立出去的。

『只是表哥……』  
從我明白自己對小亀抱有的感情開始就害怕面對昨天那樣的場面。  
我曾無數次的逃避、用各種理由來催眠自己。  
如果換做從前，我無法想象自己竟會有這般『非卿莫屬』的心情，甚至有些無法理解的獨佔慾，明明自己全無道理，卻因為相愛而毫不退讓。  
如果說我的感受並非例外，那為什麼，小亀會做這樣的選擇。

頭疼的更厲害了。  
我好像聽到了下樓的腳步聲……

房門被推開，小亀就跪坐在門口。  
他的面龐盡是被淚水浸染過的模樣……  
「福山桑說外派武藤少佐是華族的影響力。這不是他找到的關係，所以…是你嗎？」他的眼睛水光盈盈，有些不可置信的神色。  
我往前挪了幾步，離小亀近了些「是…生田君幫的忙。那日你被帶走之後，我也只剩他可以求助……」  
我的話頭被小亀的擁抱打斷，他環著我的脖頸，淚水將我的頸窩弄得潮濕一片。  
他的身軀緊緊地貼著我，呼吸也有些急促「帶我走吧，我跟你走……」

我不知道表哥和小亀說了些什麼令他改變了決定。  
我原本以為表哥也是捨不得放走小亀的，但聽了小亀的這番說辭，我又有些不確定了。表哥曾說，自己有過深愛的人。或許他對小亀的感情，與我對他的並不相同吧。  
接下來的事，順利得超乎想象。  
我和小亀簡略地收拾了行李，由菊池桑安排工廠的車來送我們去住地。  
表哥同我們一起吃了早飯，大家都沒有什麼胃口。  
車子來的時候，表哥遞了一個信封給我「這些錢你拿著用。」  
「不不不，這錢我不能要。」我急忙地推開，心裡雖然覺得能拿到這筆錢會讓自己好過一些，但感情上卻不允許我這樣做。  
表哥歎了一口氣「你們剛出去，正是需要錢的時候。錢你先拿著，就當我借你的。」

往日種種湧上心頭，我不由得鼻頭發酸，眼眶發熱。  
現在不是逞強的時候，何況我還帶著小亀。  
「對不起…表哥……我……」這股酸澀的感覺，幾乎將我的五臟六腑都翻了一遍。若是此刻表哥的態度兇惡些，或許我還不會如此難受，但他如此相待，卻令我羞愧得無地自容。  
我伏在地上「謝謝表哥一直以來的關照，智久與和也就此別過了。」  
小亀也跟我一起跪在地上，用最虔誠的方式，對表哥告別。

終於到了學校，走進教室的時候，似乎鬆了一口氣。  
今天都是專業課，我拿出筆記坐在慣常的位置，卻發現生田似乎沒有來學校。  
原本我還打算將昨夜發生的事情與他做一番商量，看樣子，是不行了。  
千頭萬緒，只能完成一件是一件了。  
我這麼想著，倒像是有一種『船到橋頭自然直』的坦然了。

除了教室就是在圖書館待著，等到課業全部結束才忽然想起小亀現在是一個人在屋子裡，也不知道有沒有吃東西。  
我自己也口渴得厲害，去水房一連喝了好茶缸才堪堪停止。  
現在倒是有些餓了。  
我去飯堂買了飯糰，自己先吃了兩個，剩餘的三個用油紙裹了，塞在衣服裡。

回去的路程明明縮短了，卻顯得比平日更長。  
不管我怎麼加快腳步，都無法平息心裡的焦急。  
原來牽掛是這樣的，我恨不能插上翅膀，立即回到他身邊。  
我想要看到他那水光滟瀲的眼眸，他那淺淺的微笑，就好似我們那時在武藤家相見一樣。

我推開房門，屋內并沒有燈光。  
一陣輕響，我被擁入了一個冷冽而瘦弱的懷抱。

是小亀。  
「我回來了。」我不由得感到開心。  
他也應和著「歡迎回家。」

我摸索著衣服的內袋，想要把飯糰拿出來，問問他今天有沒有吃東西，餓不餓。  
可那片冰涼的唇貼住了我的，掐斷了還未能出口的話頭。

我被他壓在墻上，才感到有一陣放鬆，卻發現他已經將浴衣脫去，赤條條地貼了上來。  
臉頰發燙，手才剛剛觸碰到他，只覺得掌心之下的皮膚滑膩冰涼。  
慾望的開關瞬間開啟，下體的勃發在緊緊貼合的兩具軀體間無所遁形。  
不知道為什麼有一種心虛的感覺，仿若偷情一般畏首畏尾。  
小亀的手扯開我塞在褲帶裡的襯衫，很快便將我那跳動的堅挺握住，急切地擼動著。

我被他弄得有點疼，腦子裡只剩下想要貫穿他的這個想法了。  
我好像把他翻過來按在墻上，扯開那鬆垮垮的裘褲，甚至連自己的褲子都來不及完全除下，就這樣扶著分身戳進那沒有經過任何擴張的甬道。  
「呃…」小亀反射似地縮緊了身體，我卻沒站穩，摟著他一起摔在了地下。

夜光下，身下那具白皙的身體抖動得厲害。  
那雙濕漉漉的眼直勾勾地看著我，嘴唇微張著，略略喘息。

畫面似乎和那日圖書館的一切重合了。  
只是，現在的小亀，是屬於我的。我與他之間再也沒有什麼阻礙。他正真實地躺在我的懷抱裡，那顆跳動的心也熨貼在我的胸口。  
我閉著眼，細細地品嘗著那片薄唇的滋味，它軟軟的，有些涼涼的甜味。  
內裡的舌尖像是試探般舔舐著我的，一陣陣燥熱的感覺湧上耳尖，極欲釋放的渴望令我的身體發疼。  
我伸手握住他的，人兒果然一聲輕喘。  
『看來很喜歡呢……』我不由得這樣想。

褲子半褪未褪，令我的動作越發笨拙，我順著他的下巴將吻印到了微微起伏的胸口上，用力地吮吸著。  
含住那挺立的茱萸，人兒便難耐地發出急促的喘息。  
身體扭動著，雙腿勾著我的腰，甚至抬高了臀瓣。  
滑膩的男根在我手裡動情地吐出黏液，不一會兒，便噴射出濃白的精水。  
有些窪陷的小腹大幅度的起伏著，胯骨的輪廓分明，盡是性感的魅惑。

下體的緊繃像是到了某種極限，我急著想要闖入那濕熱的秘境。  
分身很快找到了那幽閉的入口，我稍一用力，只感覺一陣強電拂過全身，等回過神來，自己竟然抵著穴口已經射了出來。

小亀的眼原本緊閉著，現在卻有些疑惑地張開。  
或許感受到了什麼，他翻身壓在我身上，學著我剛才的動作，親吻著我的身體。  
他的嘴唇很柔軟，在我心口的位置輕輕地咬了一下。  
我揉弄著他的肩膀，那身體緩緩向下，半挺立的男根忽然被溫軟的唇舌包裹，立即恢復了硬挺。

我心急地將他壓回身下，他的腿還掛在我的肩頭。  
進去的時候，整張小臉都皺了起來，牙齒緊緊地咬著下唇，一副隱忍的模樣。  
「疼嗎？」  
小亀搖了搖頭。  
我放緩了速度，一吋一吋地侵入那迷人的甬道。  
他的牙齒咬得更緊了，我甚至擔心他要將自己咬出血來，便將自己的拇指探入那緊閉的小口。

小亀有些驚恐地鬆開牙關，看向我的眼神帶著莫名的委屈。  
我俯下身，撐在他的上方，將自己推進他身體深處。  
「唔…」拇指被用力地含住了，牙齒輕輕地磕在我的手指上，完全沒有用力。

一個挺身。  
「嗬嗯…」短促的低吟。  
在我聽來卻是世上最美妙的音律。

抽送顯得很困難，內裡的嫩肉將我死死地絞住，每一下都令人發疼。  
小亀怕咬著我，只得乖乖地張著口，很快便將地板濡濕了一片。

熱熱的黏液將交合處弄得一片水津津的。  
男根也有些刺刺癢癢的感覺。  
我不由得加大了動作，每一下都能聽到「咕啾咕啾」的聲響。  
小亀的眼角泛著濕意，微微地搖著頭，卻沒辦法停下那不斷溢出的呻吟。

「嗯…呃…嗬嗯……」  
他輕輕地推著我的手，不想自己發出這般羞人的聲音。  
我卻偏要與他做對，將分身加大力度地釘入他的身體。

「不…要……這樣，智久醬……別，啊…………」求饒的句子支離破碎。  
我感到從未有過的興奮，仿佛血液都在沸騰。  
我憋著氣，任由身體跟著本能反應，將他的腿完全扛在肩膀，門戶大開地任由我攫取。  
「不…太深了……」小亀用力地搖著頭，手撐著地想要逃開。  
我卻不打算放開，掐緊了他的腿根，毫不停歇地猛烈頂跨。  
「呃啊……嗯…………」他的脖頸高高揚起，好像瀕死的天鵝，汗水的晶瑩在月光裡閃閃發亮。  
體內充盈著無法言說的快感，不斷地堆積，愉悅到極致的眩暈感……  
叫囂著，不夠，還不夠，還要更多……

「哈啊……」慢速的歎息環繞在耳邊。  
我用盡最後一絲氣力，將自己抵在那深處射精。  
眼前閃過金黃色的斑點……  
痙攣一般的擠壓將高潮的餘韻無盡拉長，直到最後一點釋放殆盡。

我伏在那瘦弱的身軀上，大口呼吸著。  
小亀卻好像沒有動靜似地，只是任由雙腿從我身上滑了下去。  
我費力地撐起身體，看著他。  
只見他像是睡著一般，閉著眼，呼吸又急又短。

「和也？」我慌亂地拍了拍他的臉。  
他稍微轉過頭來「智久醬，我讓你舒服了麼……」  
「嗯，很舒服。」我莫名有些鼻酸「只要和也能在我身邊，我就很高興了。」  
小亀把臉在我的手心裡蹭了蹭，又睡了過去。

我這才起身，看清楚了房內的狀況。  
桌上擺著茶水，衣服像是已經被收起來了，房間內應該都打掃過，乾淨整潔。

我將衣服蓋在小亀身上，去浴房看了看，熱水也已經燒好了。  
我開了燈，將燒好的熱水注入澡盆，這才來到客廳。  
只是稍微用力就能將他抱起來，適才歡愛的痕跡在燈光下無所遁形，指痕、吻痕交錯，有些暈開了，有些透著更深的粉色。  
「嗯？」小亀是醒著的，只是閉著眼睛。剛才那一番折騰，讓他累壞了。  
「你今天吃了麼？」我邊走邊問。  
「沒…」肚子像是配合這回答似得叫喚了一下。  
「要不要吃飯糰？」  
「沒關係，我不餓。」又是一聲叫喚。  
小亀把頭往我的懷抱裡鉆了鉆「真的沒關係，不是很餓的。」

「我帶了飯糰回來，你泡泡澡，我拿來給你。」明明很餓卻硬要說沒關係，若不是我帶了回來，怕是這一整天都沒得吃了。  
「抱歉，我…其實我該準備晚餐的，可……家裡也沒有可以用的食材，我…我也不敢貿然出門去買……給你添麻煩了。」小亀仰著臉說，那神情倒像是自己犯了錯。  
我把他扶進澡盆，自責地「我明天就去買些吃的回來，就算我中午不回來，你也要好好吃飯，好嗎？」  
「嗯。」

我剛準備去拿飯糰，小亀卻抓著我的手「那，那我明天準備好晚餐，等你一起吃，可以嗎？」  
「好啊。」我吻了吻他那被熱氣熏紅的小臉。

這兩天發生了太多事，我也有些累了。  
等小亀吃完了飯糰，剛恢復些精神，便想要幫我擦背。  
我本不想讓他這麼勞累，明明剛才身體已經吃不消了，但有些拒絕的動作，那眼眸就瞬間黯淡了起來。  
便只能由他去了。

末了，他還趁我穿衣的空擋，趕忙將被褥從壁櫥裡拿出鋪好，等我去睡。  
我對這樣的場面還有些彆扭，但就像剛才那般，若是拒絕的話，小亀怕是會失望的吧。

「謝謝。」我道了謝，鉆進被子裡。  
小亀卻還直直地坐在外面，吞吞吐吐地「智久醬……」  
「嗯？」  
「我可以和智久醬一起睡嗎？」他說這句話的時候，手正緊緊地捏著膝蓋邊的衣角，不知道是不是因為緊張的緣故，微微地搓弄著。  
「當然，你不跟我睡，要睡在哪裡？快進來吧，外面冷。」我掀開被子，小亀很快就鉆了進來。這對我來說，或許是理所應當的事，但在他而言，自然又是另一番想象了。

我雖無法感同身受，卻也並非全無了解。  
他把頭埋在我的胸口，整個人貼著我，猶如嬰兒一般。  
我輕撫他的髮絲，仿佛一切不完美都得到了彌補。

窗外寒風正起，我與他相擁入眠。

 

TBC.


End file.
